


Lumiere's Son and Mother Gothel's Daughter

by marionclarke



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marionclarke/pseuds/marionclarke
Summary: Gabriella, the daughter of Mother Gothel, finds herself alone as her four friends adapt to Auradon Prep.Until a school project forces her to break out of her shell and she ends up becoming being the co-Scout Leader of the Auradon Pre-Prep Scouts alongside Leo.Leo is Lumiere's son and Ben's second-in-command. He's handsome, bilingual, charismatic and Gabriella hates him.But anyone can change their mind, right?
Relationships: Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Doug/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Leo/Gabriella
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Lumiere's Son and Mother Gothel's Daughter

Auradon Prep.

The place might have been good and beautiful, but there weren’t many things to do for a kid used to picking plants and stirring porridge. It was all Mother Gothel let me do. I never even left the house very often, apart from to hang out with Jay, Carlos, Mal and Evie. Without them, I was somewhat of a recluse.

“Now, I want this project and essay about the goodness of helping done in a month. You’ll need to go out there, find something wonderfully in need of help that you’re interested in, and help it. Anything you want.”

Carlos raised his hand. “So, could I start a dog rescue campaign?”

Fairy Godmother smiled brightly. “That would be wonderful, Carlos.”

“I could start a swordsmanship class. You know, to teach self-defence,” Jay said.

“Very interesting!” Fairy Godmother exclaimed.

“I’ll do hair and makeup! Like, for free!”

“Lovely. As long as you stress how it is important to know that—”

“You are only as beautiful as you are on the inside,” everyone said simultaneously.

“I’m helping the VKs come to Auradon. Couldn’t I just write about that?”

“Sure, Mal,” Fairy Godmother said. She turned to me. “And Gabriella, do you know what you’ll be doing?”

Everyone turned to me expectantly.

“She could help me out by being a model for me. You know, publicise how great my hair and makeup techniques are?”

“I’m afraid Gabriella would have to help in a more…substantial way. Any ideas?”

I forced a smile onto my face. “I’ll find something. Don’t worry.”

Fairy Godmother smiled kindly back. “Alright, dear.”

Mal narrowed her eyes at me, analysing me. I was pretty accustomed to resisting her scary stares. I was the quieter one between Mal and I but I was also fooled people the easiest. She knew that.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the school.

Everyone left the room as per usual. Afterschool, Jay and Carlos had practice, Evie had Doug, and Mal had her royal duties with Ben. It usually left me alone with my thoughts in our room—not that I minded. Sometimes I would tend to the flowers growing on the windowsill and other times I would go to the kitchens and make myself something delicious. My mom might have been evil but she had a taste for good recipes.

Packing my books into my bag, I heard the shuffle of feet and found the violet-headed Mal staring at me with her arms folded.

“You know what you’re gonna do?”

“I’ll cook, pick some flowers. Start a cooking and picking flowers campaign.”

“Hey, Gabs. Seriously. You okay?”

“I’m fine, Mal.”

“Fairy Godmother was way harsh. I mean, something more ‘substantial’? How rude is that?”

I swung my bag over my should and turned my gaze to Mal. She looked genuinely angry but her eyebrows rose when I gave her a small smile.

“Don’t you have to see Ben?” I asked her.

Mal’s green eyes widened. “Shoot. Okay. I need to go. But I’ll see you.”

“See you at the dorm tonight.”

She nodded, before running off. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I left the classroom. In the halls, I could see Jay and Carlos already starting practice and Doug and Evie against the lockers, flirting. She had her hands on his collar and they laugh.

So. Damn. Sweet.

Shielding my eyes from the scene, I walked to the courtyard. There was nobody there. Sitting down on one of the tables nearby, I pulled out my sketchpad and began to draw the water fountain. In it were washed-out colors of the mountains and vibrant sky and beauty that was Auradon. It was like a reflection of everything beautiful through a dimmer lens. Beautiful.

Then I heard a scream.

“Help! Help me!”

I flicked my head to the direction of the voice.

Then it came again, louder:

“Help! Please! Somebody!”

Putting my sketchbook away, I headed towards the voice. As it got louder, I started to run, sliding through a crack in the wall of the outdoor hall, to find another set of green fields. There were horses and I could hear singing nearby.

Looking to my right, I saw him—them. There were multiple of them, looking around eight years old, dressed in what looked like scout uniforms. On their honorary badges were the words ‘Auradon Pre-Prep Scouts’ in bold, proud letters.

“Wait, was this another school?”

“HELP ME!”

The screaming was at its loudest. I looked back at the kids to see they were hovering over something—someone. Pushing through them, I saw a young boy, one of the scouts, leaning against a tree. He cried and cried at the long, deep, bleeding gash on his calf.

I wrestled the contents of my bag for a water bottle. Taking it out, I cleaned the wound as gently as I could. It wasn’t wide enough for stitches, but it was hurting like hell, I knew. The boy was screaming so loud my eardrums felt they were about to burst.

“Any of you have honey?”

A kid came up from behind me, handing me some. “My mom—she—she p-p-p-packed it f-f-f—”

I swiped the honey jar from the stuttering kid’s hands and he jumped back with a yelp, alongside the rest of the scouts. They seemed to be scared of me. It made sense, I guess. My mom was known for how she kidnapped a young girl.

Sighing, I put the honey on the boy’s wound. I used the spare shirt in my bag to cover it, wrapping it tightly around with a loose band. The boy’s crying softened into whimpers as he looked up at me. I could see his brown eyes and hair, reminding me of a little Ben.

Wait.

“You alright Prince Beckett?”

Prince Beckett.

Ben’s little brother?

I turned to the voice rapidly to see the one and only Leo, son of Beast’s Lumiere, kneeling down beside me. He was dressed in a dark-yellow sweatshirt and jeans, gold on the cuffs and studs in his ears. His hazel eyes were mischievous and flecked with gold as always, standing out in contrast to his black hair.

He was the type of guy that hung out with a lot of girls and played with their feelings. He was Ben’s second-in-command but a lot more popular because of his flirtatious attitude and charm.

In other words, he was annoying.

Leo glanced at me. His lips spread into a smirk at the sight of my narrowed eyes and annoyed expression.

“What the hell is going on, Leo?” I asked him through gritted teeth.

He laughed. “Gabriella Gothel, might I introduce you to the Auradon Pre-Prep Scouts?”

“I figured that was what they were,” I snapped. “But what are you doing? Leaving a kid to fend for himself like this? I understand it’s the scouts, but that doesn’t mean you should leave him to bleed out.”

“I’m Scout Leader. I think I can decide what to do with my troops. Speaking of…” Leo turned to the kid and cast him his pearly-white smile. “You alright, Prince Beckett?”

Beckett sniffled. “Yeah…” he said.

“Do you wanna go to your dorm? I’ll carry you—”

“No, I don’t need carrying. But…could you take me back?”

“Sure, kid. I’ll sneak you chocolate from the kitchens too. We might have to take a stop at the infirmary first though.”

“No,” Beckett whined. “Please, Leo. She gets mad enough at me for showing up with a scratch on my face, let alone this big fat gash.”

“Come on, kid. Can you stand?”

Leo held his hand out, standing up. Beckett took it, pushing himself up, but falling back down again with a thump.

“You idiot,” I hissed at Leo. He looked back at me and blinked. “You’re supposed to help him up. Slowly.” I held onto Beckett’s back and slowly helped him stand. When he was on his feet, I asked him if he was okay for me to let go. He nodded in response, not as scared of me as before, and I let him go. He stood fine.

Leo laughed, running a hand through his unruly hair. “Dang, Gabs. You’re good with kids.”

“I’m not that good with them,” I said, glaring at one of the kids that was talking about me to his friend. He squirmed behind him. I turned back to Leo, stood up and put on a false smile. “I’m just better with them than you are.”

“Hmm,” Leo hummed, staring at me. He looked into my eyes, his hazel against my cold blue, and smirked. They trailed down my figure and then back up at me. “I wonder what else you’re better at.”

I groaned, slamming my bag into his shoulder as I started to walk away. “Definitely not what you’re thinking of.”

He held onto my arm before I could leave, pulling me back. Our faces were inches apart and he grinned, exposing those white teeth again. “Do you wanna help me take these kids back to their dorms? You could put me in my place.”

I rolled my eyes. “Tempting,” was all I said.

“Wait! Villain!”

I stopped at the name and turned to the kid.

It was another one. He had white blond hair.

“What did you just call me?”

“Tyler,” Leo hissed.

So the kid’s name was Tyler.

Tyler cocked his head to the side. “I called you Villain.”

I marched up to the kid. Instead of tearing his head off, I simply said, “Don’t call anyone that. Ever. Got it?”

Tyler nodded rapidly, teary-eyed. His friends had backed away from him, scared of me.

“Don’t scare the kids,” Leo chuckled, walking up to Tyler. He ruffled his white blond hair and pulled some chocolate out of his pocket. Tyler’s eyes instantly lit up when he tasted it.

I glared at Leo. “You’re scaring _me_ ,” I countered. “Are you teaching them anything on your little scout outings? They don’t even know that you shouldn’t call someone Villain. What, do you tell them stories about Mal’s mom too?”

Leo laughed. “You’re overreacting, Cupcake.”

“No, I am not,” I snarled. “Now, I’m walking these kids to their dorms with you. Only because it’s getting dark and I don’t know what the hell you’ll do to him.” I pointed to Beckett, who was wincing as he took each step.

Leo smiled, pulling me in close by the waist. “No objections here,” he said slyly, staring at my lips.

I pushed his away by his chest, rolling my eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Come on.”


End file.
